


Acquired Taste (dreamy)

by BatsAreFluffy



Series: Like tears in the rain [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Day 20: Field medicine, Dream fight or real fight?, Gen, Only by the farthest stretch of the imagination, Vague describtion of injuries, You Decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsAreFluffy/pseuds/BatsAreFluffy
Summary: Bruce bit down hard on the scream threatening to explode. “Kal – just do it. We’ll worry about the consequences later!”
Series: Like tears in the rain [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Acquired Taste (dreamy)

“Kal – do it!”

Clark shook his head violently. “We don’t know what it will do to you.”

Bruce bit down hard on the scream threatening to explode. “Kal – just do it. We’ll worry about the consequences later!”

“That is not a Batman thing to say!” Clark yelled, panicking. “Batman knows what will happen at the end of every mission. And he always has the best plan, and he knows what to do and when and you don’t know and that’s wrong!”

The ground beneath them shifted, turned, and became a tiled floor. A breath, and the colours changed from black and white to shades of red and brown. Fresh Blood and Dried Blood, the post it notes on them said.

“You got free of the creatures, Kal!” Bruce hissed, throwing his head back against the ground. “I can’t – they’ve – arrrrggg – they’ve gotten a taste of me. Just cut them off, Kal! Please!” He screamed again, trying to crawl away from the crack in the air.

Another tentacle swam out, felt its way up its brethren, and pushed its way into his flesh, pulsing when it found another artery point that was still ready to feast on. Bruce screamed again, trying to thrash, to move his lower body away faster, but they dragged him backwards a few more feet. Soon, the tattered remains of his cloak would be incinerated in the black hole. 

“You said this was a dream, a vision, a hallucination. What – what if it’s not? What if I end up hurting your real body? What –“

“Clark Bloody Kent, this creature is eating me ALIVE!” Bruce yelled, blood frothing at his mouth. “I don’t care if I never can walk or write a note or fuck ever again. Chop it off me! Now!”

Another huge tentacle, larger than any other before, launched out of the portal, and swung high above them. With sickening dread, Clark knew it was aiming for Bruce’s head. And he had to decide.

**Author's Note:**

> *waits for the screaming*  
> :O)


End file.
